Pod postelí za postelí nikdo nesmí stát
by SallyPejr
Summary: (Academy Era) Leonard a Christopher se snaží utajit, že jsou spolu. To si ovšem na schůzku měli vybrat jiné místo, než Leonardův pokoj na koleji. Zvláště, když má spolubydlícího.


Teoreticky je to proti pravidlům, aby spolu osoba na pozici instruktora na akademii a někdo z kadetů byli ve vztahu. Tedy není to v regulích psáno doslovně (našlo se pár protestujících manželských či zasnoubených párů), ale veškerá pravidla ohledně tohoto jsou velice specifická, aby takovýmto vztahům bylo pokud možno zabráněno.

Prakticky ovšem je Leonard McCoy studentem medicínské sekce Hvězdné flotily, která funguje sice po boku, ale přitom odděleně od Akademie Hvězdné Flotily. Kapitán Christopher Pike je instruktorem a poradcem pro kadety na Akademii a učí třídy specializované na taktiku a diplomacii. I když kapitán Pike čas od času rekrutuje studenty pro Akademii, Leonard McCoy nastoupil bez jakéhokoliv vlivu či zásahu ze strany jakéhokoliv člena Flotily. Doktor také nemá, neměl a dle svého studijního plánu ani nebude mít jedinou hodinu pod kapitánem Pikem. Jeho studijním poradcem je Philip Boyce. Takže prakticky tady v souladu s regulemi není jediná věc, která stojí v cestě vztahu těchto dvou lidí.

Pokud by se tedy tito dva potkali, protože očividně mimo náhodnou srážku v prostorách Akademie spolu tihle dva nemají příležitost se potkat a poznat.

Ovšem pro realizování nepravděpodobného až nemožného si vesmír/bůh/osud vytvořil Jamese Tiberia Kirka.

Jim Kirk je rekrutem, studentem, svěřencem a osobním projektem kapitána Pikea. Ten chlap se o něj v podstatě stará, jako by šlo o jeho vlastního syna. Jim Kirk je také spolubydlícím Leonarda McCoye, i když vztah těchto dvou plynule přebíhá tam a zpátky mezi dobrými přáteli a sourozenci, co si bez přestání lezou na nervy.

Právě nad zmláceným tělem tohoto kadeta se doktor Leonard McCoy a kapitán Christopher Pike potkali poprvé. A stejným způsobem Jim zajistil pár dalších setkání (Kombinace slávy, o kterou nikdy nestál a tvrdohlavosti není nejlepší pro zdraví.) Pak na sebe ti dva jednou či dvakrát narazili mezi školními budovami…

No nakonec to vše vedlo k tomuto setkání, kdy spolu Pike a McCoy ve vzájemném objetí leží na doktorově posteli, jazyky prozkoumávají ústní dutinu toho druhého a rukama se snaží dostat pod halenu svého společníka. Nutno říci, že s tím nemají nejmenší problémy, protože mají spoustu praxe. I když je jejich vztah věc, kterou se snaží utajit, protože byrokracie a otravní lidi.

Když se od vchodu do pokoje ozve známé pípání otvírání dveří, zareaguje Pike naprosto automaticky. Jde o léty a praxí vypěstované reflexy a reakce na nebezpečí a neznámo na nových planetách. Než se vchodové dveře stačí otevřít, stihne Christopher nejen chytit svého přítele a překulit se s ním za postel, ale i schovat je pod onou postelí před narušitelem a potenciálním nepřítelem. To vše doprovázené jen naprostým minimem hluku.

Trvalo asi další dvě vteřiny, než Pikeovi došlo, že za a) nejde o nepřátelskou situaci, netřeba se schovávat před neznámou a připravovat se k boji a za b) je s Leonardem schovaný pod jeho postelí, zatímco se Jim Kirk nečekané vrátil domů ze své studijní schůzky alias rande. Leonardův výraz "co to má sakra být?!" mluví za vše.

Oba jejich výrazy, ten lehce zahanbený i ten nevěřící se ale rychle změní v šok, když jim dojde, že ne, Jim se nevrátil, protože něco zapomněl nebo proto, že by jeho rande skončilo brzy. Jim se vrátil, protože si svou "studijní partnerku" vzal na pokoj, i když ho Jim varoval, že to nemá dělat.

„Já ho zabiju," zamumle McCoy skoro neslyšně, když mu dojde, že si sem Jim přivedl rande. Domluvili se už dávno, že to dělat nebudou. Onen detail, že Leonard je pod postelí se svým vlastním rande, to je věcí vedlejší.

„Neříkal jsi mi, že tě Kostra zabije, pokud tě tu s někým nachytá?" ozve se ženský hlas, který očividně sleduje stejnou myšlenkovou linku jako Leonard. A soudě podle dlouhých sytě zelených nohou, které se objevily v jejich zorném poli, tak patří mezi Orioňanky. Dle hlasu by to Pike upřesnil na Gailu, jednu ze svých svěřenkyň.

„'Pokud mě nachytá' jsou ta důležitá slova," vrátí jí Jim s veselou. „A kdy jinde chceš studovat, když je tvoje spolubydlící tak nepřátelská?"

„Napadá mě spousta míst."

„To mě sice taky, ale vedení Akademie by asi nebylo moc chápavé," povzdechne si Jim.

„A tvůj spolubydlící bude?" zajímá se Gaila, zatímco se pohodlněji usazuje na Jimově posteli nožku přes nožku.

„Zavolám a zeptám se."

Stačí jedna tato věta, aby se na sebe Pike a McCoy podívali s hrůzou v očích. Jim jde volat Leonardovi. Leonard má komunikátor v kapse kalhot. A kalhoty má momentálně na sobě. Jsou v háji!

McCoy se v rychlosti a tichosti pokusí vydolovat komunikátor z kapsy a vypnout ho, což je o to složitější, že na něm leží Christopher a že se snaží být naprosto nehlučný. Ovšem sotva tu proklatou věc vytáhne z kapsy, ta začne vyzvánět.

Leonard mlže jen věnovat Pikeovi omluvný pohled, zatímco komunikátor dál pípá na jeho dlani. Svou přítomnost už neutají. A ve chvíli, kdy se o nich doví Jim, doví se o nich všichni. Není možné, aby tohle ten kluk nevykecal.

„Je tady?" nechápe Jim.

Jeho společnice nic neříká, ale dva muži pod postelí můžou vidět, že přešla k jejich posteli a klekla si vedle ní na zem. Nejdřív se zjevila záplava zvlněných rudých vlasů a pak i usměvavá tvář. A šokovaný výraz.

Pike se jí ani trochu nediví. Kdyby on pod Kirkovou postelí našel výše jmenovaného studenta, jak se na něm válí některý z kapitánů, taky by byl v šoku.

A komunikátor dál pípá.

McCoy neví, proč to udělal, snad reflex z dob jeho manželství a vychovávání dcerky, nicméně se ukazovákem přitisknutým ke rtům a prosebným výrazem pokusil Gailu uškemrat k mlčení.

Výraz Orioňanky se hned změní v neskrývané pobavení, když natáhne ruku a sebere doktorovi komunikátor z dlaně.

„Páni. Kostra musel mít fakt naspěch, když tady zapomněl komunikátor," diví se Jim.

„Oh, to se vsadím, že měl naspěch," směje se Gaila.

„Ty víš, kde je?" ptá se Jim hned zvědavě. „Nějaká pohotovost v nemocnici? Nebo zas musel zaskakovat?"

„Myslím, že to byl akutní případ, ale už se to trochu zklidnilo," šklebí se Gaila jako kočka, která slízla smetanu a ještě si přidala.

„Teď zníš jako jasnovidka," obviní ji Jim. „Ovšem s takovou z našeho učení nic nebude, když se Kostra může každou chvíli vrátit."

„Hmm. Vypadá to, že se budeme muset jenom učit," souhlasí Gaila. „Představ si, jak to kapitána Pikea ohromí. My dva. Sami. V ložnici. A studujeme místo zábavy."

„Myslím, že by nám nikdy nevěřil," směje se Jim.

K nekonečné úlevě páru pod McCoyovou postelí se ti dva usazení na Kirkově posteli a na židli u jeho psacího stolu doopravdy věnovali studiu, i když jim ruce občas šmátrali všelikde. Ovšem to se dá říct i o těch pod postelí. Protože když trávíte víc jak tři hodiny v úzkém prostoru a se svým přítelem nalepeným na sobě, vážně věříte tomu, že vám ruce nezačnou šmátrat, i když nesmíte vyzradit svou přítomnost?

Pike může s čistým svědomím říct, že žádný trénink pro odolávání mučení a nátlaku, žádná zkušenost a praxe z vesmíru ho nepřipravili na složitost toho, když musel zůstat naprosto neslyšný s Leonardovými ústy přitisknutými ke svému krku a s jeho rukama pod halenou. Tohle by měl být pokročilý trénink v odolnosti mučení, ne nějaké elektrošoky či co.

\- - o - -

Skoro čtyři hodiny. Skoro čtyři hodiny to trvalo, než Jim a Gaila dostudovali a Kirk galantně nabídl své spolužačce, že ji doprovodí domů. Skoro čtyři hodiny, než ti dva konečně zmizeli.

Pike usoudil, že má tak půlhodiny, aby Leonardovi vrátil mučení i s úroky. Na druhou stranu, po čtyřhodinové předehře ani jeden z nich víc jak půlhodiny nepotřeboval. Vlastně nepotřebovali ani vylézt zpod postele.

Ovšem od toho dne se jejich schůzky vyhýbaly ubytovnám kadetů.


End file.
